


A Light in the Dark

by starlightened



Series: My Darling Raincloud [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, Body Worship, But not like super preggo, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Raine placed herself on the bed, her back pressed against the sheets, pulling Ignis on top of her. He settled himself between her legs, propping himself up on his elbows. She ran a hand through his hair and slid the darkened lenses off his face. Her fingers traced his scars, her touch starting up that familiar spark within his heart.“I want you, and only you.”__________Raine and Ignis' first time being intimate after Ignis loses his vision.One-shot sequel toWe Intertwinedand immediately follows the events ofDivided.





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I love their love and wanted to share it with you guys.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog, nifwrites.tumblr.com!

Rain pelted down against the windows of the house as Raine led Ignis up the stairs. She intertwined her fingers with his and he followed, his hand on the railing to steady himself as she made her way to their bedroom.

Thunder cracked overhead. The room was dark, but Raine made no effort to turn on the lights. Ignis had to live in darkness now—she wanted to curl up in that darkness with him, let him know that it was alright, that she would never love him any less.

She took Ignis’ hands and placed them on her waist before sliding her own over his chest. His head hung low, his thumbs slipping just under the fabric of her shirt to massage tiny circles against her skin.

“I missed you,” he said quietly, his voice almost drowned out by the storm raging on outside. “I’ll admit though…now that I have you here in my arms again, though I want nothing more than to ravage you to make up for all the time we lost…I’m…”

He gulped, and that moment of hesitation made Raine’s heart clench.

Finally, his voice trembled. “I’m afraid.”

Raine’s hand went to his cheek. “Afraid of what?”

Another pause. She felt his grip tighten ever so slightly. “I’m not sure.”

Raine rose to her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then to the corner of his mouth, and finally to his lips. She smiled at how he immediately responded, leaning into her like she was the only thing keeping him alive.

She broke the kiss, but kept her lips hovering just above his. As she spoke, they grazed along his skin, and he felt the hairs stand up along the back of his neck.

“Take your time with me, Iggy. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ignis gave a small nod. They stripped each other slowly, Ignis’ fingers almost hesitant as they trailed over her arms, her waist, her back. Raine let him move at his own pace as he re-learned the contours of her body, gasping in a sharp intake of breath as his hands slid down the curve of her rear and gave a slight squeeze.

She glanced up to see the ghost of a smirk on his face.

“And you said you were afraid,” she teased, leading him towards the bed.

“Perhaps afraid was not the correct term,” he amended. “It has been so long, my love. The memory of you was never enough. I longed nothing more than to return home, to see your face. And now—”

Raine placed a finger over his lips to stop his words. “Ignis,” she said quietly. “None of that right now, alright? You don’t need your eyes to know that I’m here with you.” 

She placed herself on the bed, her back pressed against the sheets, pulling Ignis on top of her. He settled himself between her legs, propping himself up on his elbows. She ran a hand through his hair and slid the darkened lenses off his face. Her fingers traced his scars, her touch starting up that familiar spark within his heart. 

“I want you, and only you.”

Raine rose to kiss him before settling back against the mattress to let Ignis take the lead. His large hands were warm as he re-familiarized himself with her body. 

He ran the tip of his nose along the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent. The sensation tickled slightly and she twitched, so he did it again. Raine giggled, and she felt Ignis smile into the kiss he pressed to the front of her throat.

“How I’ve missed that sound.”

Raine blushed as Ignis continued his explorations. His hands ran along the curve of her shoulder, lifting her arm to his mouth as he ran kisses along her skin to her fingertips. He kissed each finger individually, then her palm, then her pulse point at the base of her wrist.

He did the same to her other arm, her hand coming to stroke his jawline lovingly as he brought his lips to her palm. Raine looped her arms around his shoulders as he leaned over her to graze his mouth along her collarbone. She closed her eyes as his tongue traced the curve of her breast, his hands sliding up her ribcage rest just below. 

She gasped as Ignis closed his mouth over her nipple, his tongue swirling over the bud until it perked to attention. His teeth grazed it and tugged, and Raine let out a small whine as he continued his ministrations.

Raine could feel herself getting slicker between her thighs as Ignis moved to her other nipple. The warmth of his hands spread across her ribs and the feeling of his mouth on the soft tissue of her breast made heat start to coil inside of her, her chest rising and falling a little faster as her nails dug into his shoulders.

Raine had never experienced pleasure like this before. It was totally different and unexpected, a tingling that ran through her whole body, not just hear legs. Her heart started to pulse in her ears as Ignis’ hands ran up her sides, making her arch her body against his. She could feel his love and devotion with every touch, every swirl of his tongue, every breath that fanned across her skin. She’d never been the sole focus of anyone’s attention in this way before, and a thrill shot through her as Ignis’ hands gripped her a little tighter.

Raine felt something within her snap, and suddenly she felt the fluttering in her stomach overwhelm her senses as Ignis sucked hard on her nipple. Her nails dug crescent moons along the expanse of his shoulder blades as she came undone, crying out his name as the feeling washed over every nerve in her body.

His touch felt electric as his hand moved down to the outside of her thigh, massaging the tense muscles in her legs. Raine panted as he kissed her sternum, trailing his lips further and further until he reached the bump at the base of her stomach.

“H-how did you—” she gasped, still shaking from the unexpected pleasure. 

“Well,” he began to explain, lifting his mouth from her skin as he started to methodically detail facts he’d read in the past about the female form. “It is said that there are some women who—”

Raine laughed, swatting at his arm. “It was a rhetorical question, Iggy.”

His hand ran along her calf, moving it to the side as he settled himself between her spread legs. “I know. I was trying to distract you.”

Raine raised an eyebrow. “From wha— _ohmygods—”_

Her question faded into a curse as Ignis’ mouth descended upon Raine’s dripping sex. His tongue laved at her folds as she bit her lip, a whimper escaping as he started to devour her.

Ignis kept his hands on the insides of her thighs, spreading her legs wide open and pinning them solidly against the bed. Raine couldn’t move, could barely breathe, and kept her hands clutched to his forearms as Ignis explored her with his tongue.

He dipped his tongue past her folds, and she never realized just how long the muscle was until he flattened and curled it inside her. Raine’s head fell back and she mewled out his name, moving her hand to grab her own breast. Ignis wiggled his tongue from inside her sex to the hood of her clit, closing his lips around it to lavish the bud with all of his attention.

“Ignis,” Raine moved her hands to clutch at the sheets as she felt the heat rising within her again. Her legs twitched as they tried to clamp shut from all the attention, but Ignis held her still. Raine moaned as Ignis’ tongue never let up. He toyed with her clit and sucked rather loudly, an obscene noise that had Raine turning her head to hide her face against the pillow.

“I may not be able to see you,” Ignis chirped, lifting his mouth from between her legs. Raine whimpered at the lack of contact. “But I know you’re trying to hide from me. Watch me, would you, while I make you come.”

It was a command that Raine couldn’t disobey. She bit her lip and propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Ignis lowered his mouth to the junction of her thighs once more. His expert tongue went back to work, and she couldn’t stop the sounds from escaping her throat as he ravaged her.

When she came, it was so hard that she screamed. The sound echoed through he house, her body convulsing under his touch. She tried to close her legs, to wriggle away, but Ignis’ strong hands kept her open and vulnerable as he continued to lap at her through the crashing waves of her orgasm.

Raine’s back arched off the bed as he kept going. Ignis felt like he couldn’t stop—he was a man possessed, addicted to the sounds she made as he made her fall apart, unable to cease the way his tongue pressed and retreated against her clit, even as she begged him for mercy.

“Iggy, please,” Raine stammered between moans, tugging on his forearms to try and get him to budge. “I can’t take it, I can’t— _oh—!”_

Another orgasm stunned her as Ignis’ fingers moved from her thigh to slip past her folds. He pushed his long digits in to the knuckle and crooked them forward, brushing against the rough frontal wall of her sex. Raine tried to scramble back, her body unable to take the intense pleasure. Ignis felt her walls clamping down hard as she cried out, her sobs of ecstasy filling his ears.

When he decided to finally let up, Raine’s breaths were coming in heavy pants. She watched as Ignis slid his fingers into his mouth and gulped as his tongue lapped up the slick from her orgasm before he crawled up her body to hover over her again.

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him, unbothered by the taste of her own womanhood on his lips. She arched into him and his hands slid under her back to press her closer, his erection rock solid against the base of her stomach.

“You’re unbelievable,” she whispered against his mouth. 

Ignis smiled, almost shy. “I don’t know what came over me. I apologize.”

“Iggy,” Raine play-scolded, her fingers running through his hair. “Never apologize for that. I am going to be dreaming of what you just did every night that I don't have you in this bed next to me.”

Ignis chuckled, kissing the base of her throat. He got quiet for a moment, his eyelashes brushing along her sensitive skin. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Raine whispered into his ear, her hand slipping between them to line up his length with her entrance. “Make love to me, Ignis. Please.”

Ignis kissed her again, sighing into her mouth as her tongue brushed against his. “How could I deny such a request from my dearest wife?”

Raine giggled into the kiss, nuzzling her nose against his. “Then don’t, my darling husband.”

Ignis laughed and buried his face in the crook of her neck and slid himself home. Raine took in a sharp breath at the feeling of being filled again. 

While Ignis had been gone, she’d touched herself, eyes closed, imagining him there with her. He could always feel it when she reached her climax, the waves of pleasure washing through him as he stared at the ceiling of the tent, his friends sleeping soundly beside him, trying his hardest to maintain his self-control. 

Sometimes, if Ignis found the privacy of his own hotel room, he’d palm himself and call upon their shared connection. He could see her in his mind’s eye, lying on their bed with her fingers sliding beneath the thin fabric of her panties, running her fingers along her seam wishing it was his hand. On those nights, he could feel her, could almost pretend she was lying down beside him as he felt her peaking from across the sea.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, was like burying himself in her tight, wet heat, the feeling of her walls around his cock, the perfect stillness that settled between them as they joined together as one inseparable being.

Ignis allowed himself a selfish moment of bliss before rolling his hips in a shallow thrust. He felt Raine’s lips on his shoulders, kissing along his skin while her hands slid down his sides to palm his ass. She tried to pull him closer, deeper, and he obliged. His thrusts were steady as she wrapped her legs around his lithe waist, pulling out a little bit more before driving back inside.

The friction between them was delicious, their sweat-slicked bodies rutting against one another as their shared moans started to fill the room. He loved the way his name fell from her lips, how it was so breathy and quiet, like her sounds of pleasure were meant for him and him alone. He rewarded her with a kiss, her fingers tangling into his hair.

Just as he felt Raine starting to tense underneath him, he pulled out. She let out an undignified whine, and he laughed, imagining the pout on her face as her body was met with cold air.

“Turn over,” he said, his hand resting on her shoulder to help her move. Raine obliged and rolled onto her stomach, and it wasn’t long before she felt Ignis’ lips pressing kisses along her spine.

Raine sighed as she felt his lips and tongue on her shoulder blades, worshipping every part of her until she turned to putty under his touch. She let out a pleased hum as he crawled back over her, the expanse of his torso pressing against her back. She felt his cock prodding at her entrance from behind, and didn’t hide the gasp as he lined himself up and thrust back inside.

The new angle was intoxicating as his rhythm started back up again. Raine clutched at the sheets as Ignis pressed into her, his hips rolling against the curve of her ass. His head rested against hers, their laboured breathing mixing together as his hands found hers and gripped them tightly.

“Iggy,” Raine panted, seeking his lips for a kiss. He turned his head and leaned into her as she moaned, his mouth muffling the sound as he stroked her just right.

His hips started to pick up their pace, and Raine’s lips fell away from his in a cry. Ignis grunted as he thrust into her harder, trying to make up for lost time as Raine whimpered and gasped beneath him.

Ignis slipped his tongue into her mouth at the same time as he wedged his fingers down her front. She lifted her ass up as his fingers zeroed in on her clit once again, massaging rapid circles against the tiny bud as Raine cried out in pleasure against the sheets.

It was all becoming too much at once—the feeling of his cock pummelling her, his fingers on her clit, the sound of his hips smacking against her ass, the weight of his body pressing her down. Raine’s breath hitched and she keened, her body shaking as Ignis fucked her to climax. 

Ignis groaned as her walls clenched down on him like a vice. Raine tapped his hand and nudged him back, and he moved off of her with a confused look on his face. She rolled over and shoved Ignis onto his back, pinning his shoulders to the mattress before sinking down on his cock again.

“My turn,” she said breathlessly before lifting herself up and slamming herself down hard. Ignis’ mouth fell open in a moan as she rode him, bouncing on his cock as his hands gripped her waist. She kept her hands on his chest for leverage as she coaxed an orgasm from his touch-starved body. 

Raine could feel him starting to tense, and she leaned down to kiss him as he began to teeter off the edge. She rolled her hips a little faster, and then he was coming, bursting inside of her as his cries of pleasure were muffled by her mouth. His warmth filled her up, the aftershocks of his orgasm leaving him twitching and pulsating inside of her.

She went to pull back from his kiss, but a hand in her hair brought her back. Raine sighed against him, rolling to her side, his cock still inside of her. She could feel him starting to get soft, the evidence of his orgasm slipping out and running down her inner thighs.

Ignis reluctantly pulled out of her and ran a hand down her side, causing her to shiver. 

“I don’t know how I survived as long as I did without you by my side,” he confessed, his forehead leaning against hers.

“Me neither,” Raine admitted. “Let’s not do that again.”

“What, the sex?” Ignis teased, his thumb gently grazing the side of her breast. “Because admittedly, I rather enjoyed that.”

Raine laughed, and it was music to his ears. “You know what I mean.”

Ignis pecked her lips, nuzzling his nose affectionately against hers. “I can’t imagine spending another day without you by my side, my love,” he said without a trace of jest in his voice. His hand came to rest at the base of her stomach, his warm palm gently rubbing the spot. “Do we know yet if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Yeah,” Raine said, and Ignis could hear the smile in her voice. Her hand came to rest on top of his, giving him a light squeeze. “It’s a boy.”

Raine felt Ignis’ breath hitch just slightly, and his voice shook as he spoke. “I’m going to have a son.”

She kissed him, so softly that Ignis almost thought he had imagined it. “You’re going to be a father.”

She saw a tear leak out from the corner of his unmarred eye, and she wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. 

He sniffled quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Thank you.”

They fell asleep side by side for the first time in nearly four months. Ignis had never felt more calm, never felt more at peace. He kept his hand on Raine’s tiny bump, a smile tugging at his lips as he welcomed the realm of dreams. He slept peacefully with his wife in his arms, his son growing inside of her, knowing that the family he’d always wished for was finally becoming a reality.

And outside, though the darkness loomed, the storm had finally passed.


End file.
